Final Sequel to 'Complications and Affections'
by standmyground
Summary: This takes off after the last sequel left off. It shows how pissed off some people get when they get interrupted a 2nd time in the same day, when their trying to make out and get accused of getting ready to have sex.


**Ok. First of all, I'd just like to thank all of you for your nice comments. It's really great to hear that you like these little**

**fanfic's about Fang and Max. I couldn't resist writing a last Sequel. So, once again, thank you and please let me know what you think!**

( ) ( )

(")_(")

* * *

The Last Sequel to Complications and Affections;

Before entering Max's room;

Omega had been watching Max pace back and forth outside for minutes. She seemed upset about something. Good! Max deserves to be unhappy.

After she beat him nearly to death at their last encounter, his mom (aka the director) had been working him twice as hard. "If a stupid 15 year old girl

can beat you, your no good to us!" She had said. He was her flipping kid! Wasn't she supposed to love and care for him no matter what? At least that's what

happened in all the movies he had been watching lately. Omega had grown tired of all the extra work. He knew he was good enough. He just had to prove it. And

that's exactly what he's doing.

Nearly 3 months ago, Omega had escaped the school in which he had been put. It wasn't hard, the flyboys were no match for him. He had been watching the flock,

waiting in silence until the day came when they had everything, then he could rip it away. He was the one to bring everything to an end. Max was the Alpha. The one to

start a new beginning. The one to keep everything in place. 'Ha' He laughed. After he killed Max, no one would stand in his way. He'd drag her dead body (just so he could

laugh at her longer) to his mom. She'd be so proud, all the extra work would stop. She would pull him in for a hug and tell him how amazing he was.

Finally, Max stopped pacing. She spread out her wings and flew in through her window. Even he had to admit, her wings were beautiful. "Focus" He told himself.

Soon enough, this would be over and done with. Omega got up from behind the bushes and jumped up on the roof. It hurt his hands, but the pain faded quickly.

A flaw, but his mom couldn't know. He couldn't risk it.

The light in her room was off, a good sign. Killing her in her sleep wasn't exactly the best way, but he'd take what he could get. Suddenly, a dark flying figure came

into view. It was the dark haired one. He tried to remember the name. Fang? It doesn't really matter. Fang flew to Max's window, opened it, and went inside. He left it open,

which was good, but stupid. This was going to be way too easy.

Fang went to Max (who was crying on her bed in a pathetic ball) and sat next to her. He tilted up her head and....gross! He kissed her! Oh. My. God. And on her bed? Did they

want to have sex or something? Yuck! Trying to kill her while they were... doing it? Better get in there fast and just kill both of them. That would be even better.

Omega jumped up on the window ledge and the couple pulled away from each other. "Hello boys and girls. Do we have a condom?" He said.

Max and Fang didn't look afraid, just extremely pissed off. "Damn it! Leave us the hell alone!" They both said at the same time. Fang got up first and delivered a round house kick to Omega's temple.

"Why does everyone keep amusing we're going to have sex just because we're kissing!?" Fang yelled. Then he punched him again.

"Hey, if you wanna have sex, be my guest. It was just a question." Omega said sarcastically. He kicked Fang in the stomach, then hit him on the nose. It broke, ha!

Max came up behind him and broke his arm. He had not anticipated that. "You are the dumbest" She said. "Creation yet! No one will ever love you so just back the hell off dumb ass!"

She yelled.

Wow. These two just looked _too_ overjoyed. Maybe Omega shouldn't have come tonight. He hit Fang in the eye and that made him fall. One down, one to go. He spun on his

heels to face Max. "Ready to die?" He asked.

"Are you?" Max said.

Just as Max tried to hit Omega, he saw it. An opening. He took the shot and it knocked her out. Yes! Now he just had to finish her off and he could go home. He could-, THUMP.

Fang hit him on the back of the head and he was out cold.

* * *

Max woke up a few hours later to Fang saying her name. Angel, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Total and Akila were on either sides of her. "You Ok?" Fang asked.

She jumped onto her feet. "Where is he?" She said.

"I guess that's a yes and a no." Iggy joked. Max turned to glare at him, but since he's blind, that didn't work out so well.

"Iggy, I"m glaring at you." Max said. Iggy went pale.

"He's in the back." Fang said.

Max ran down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

There was a ragged breathing in the background. It woke Omega up. He was tired and wanted to tell it to shut up, but then he remembered where he was.

"What the heck?" He said. Max was standing in front of him, the others behind her. It wasn't the look on Max's face that surprised him though. It was what was in her hand.

Max smiled a very creepy grin. Omega tried to get up, but he was tied down to a chair by metal chains. He wasn't going anywhere.

"So, you think it's funny to make fun of people, Omega?" Max asked. Omega just stared, trying to get loose. "My flock and I have come up with an idea that should teach

you to leave others alone." She stepped closer. "It took awhile to come up with, but it's very creative." Another step. "Doing this is not like me at all, but there's a first for

everything." She was right in front of him.

Omega screamed. In her hand, were clippers. Very sharp metal clippers.

"What are you going to do?" Omega asked. He must look so vulnerable.

Max sighed, like she expected him to know. Fang stepped closer and said, "I want to do it after Max." Do what? Max unzipped Omega's pants and reached for his underwear.

"Now do you get it?" She asked with a crazy grin. She clipped together the clippers for effect.

"_**Shittttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt!**_" Omega scream just as his underwear came off.


End file.
